


Flavour of the month

by LaylaLou23



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Science, F/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaLou23/pseuds/LaylaLou23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mangled body parts have been turning up all over New York and the inhabitants are scared. Three murders in three months, all committed with the same weapons, and still nobody has a clue who the violent killer is.</p><p>Detective Mac Taylor is a handsome and intelligent Crime Scene Investigator. He doesn't know it yet but he is the only one who can stop the scheming killer.</p><p>When his Fiancée, Christine Whitney, is kidnapped, Detective Taylor finds himself thrown into the centre of the investigation. His only clue is a peculiar book.</p><p>He enlists the help of a Homicide Cop and his friend, Don Flack.</p><p>Can Flack help Taylor find the answers before the wild killer strikes again? Or will they need to enlist outside help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to New York

Amy Richter, beautiful brunette, barely twenty-five, she rarely went out in New York after dark. She had been brought up with her dad always telling her how deadly the big apple was after dark, so instead chose to hide away in the safety of her apartment when the sun went down, unless absolutely necessary. So far her rules of keeping the door double bolted and all the windows locked after nine had worked to keep her safe.

Walking to work at eight am in the early morning sunshine, Amy smiled at those she past on the street. Although most people hated working retail, this was her joy, she loved her job. She was a block away from the shop when a shiver shot down her spin. Strange... She thought to herself, tucking her hair behind her ear. Is someone watching? Or am I imagining it? 

Seconds before she was able to look over her shoulder, hand grabbed her, a dark figure clamped it's hand over her mouth dragging her into the back of a black van. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to kick out at her attacker, but she knew it was too late. Biting her lip, she realised the monsters she had spent her life hiding from didn't only come out during the night.

The attacker smirked, having lived in New York for only two weeks, they had captured their first victim. Already their time in this city was going to be a successful one, they doubted that the Police here wouldn't find them.

Driving away from the abduction site, the smirk widened knowing the fun they the pair were going to have.

\----

They kept her for two weeks, and when they got bored... They threw her away like a piece of garbage, well, like pieces of garbage. She had been found all over the city. Detective Danny Messer was taking lead on this investigation. There were no leads, all the evidence seems to be leading no where and Danny was beginning to wish he hadn't been chosen to take lead on this case, at least he was working with Montana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter...
> 
> Build up...|D I promise it will get better....


	2. Not another dead end

Two months had passed since the discovery of Amy Ritcher's body, and two more women had been found, after searching for those two months the heads of each victims were still missing. Doctor Hammerback had been amazed at the number of antemortem injuries, as well as the large number of perimortem injuries. As he was still having trouble determining the cause of death, mainly due to the many major arteries having been severed so close to death. As well as the dispose method causing problems of their own, each joint had been cut during dismemberment, meaning that even the first knuckle of each finger had been cut and the tops of the fingers had been thrown away separately.

\---

Glaring at the evidence bags in front of him, Danny ran his hands through his hair. “Hey, Montana, Have any ideas?” He finally gave in, meeting the eyes of his wife, who had been stood silently next to him.

“Maybe we could ask Mac?” She sighed heavily. “This guy is good, no witnesses, no fingerprints or DNA left behind.”  
“We just need to find the primary crime scene...” Danny huffed. “Maybe we can try and triangulate where the bodies were left? Surely that will lead to his home or work or something?” The frustrating nature of this case was causing a tense atmosphere between the couple. “I mean, we shouldn't bother Mac yet.” He didn't want to have to admit to the lead CSI that they had failed. Plotting the points into the map application, Danny stared blankly at the information they already knew.  
“We've tried this multiple times, Danny, there are just too many points on the map!”

“Having problems with the science?” A voice came from behind them. Turning, Lindsay smiled at the tall dark haired man leaning in the doorway.  
“Not that Danny would want to admit it...” The Montana girl tried to ignore the death glares she was getting from her husband. “But a little help would go a long way.”  
“Have you asked Mac for help, yet?” The homicide detective asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Lindsay snorted, and rolled her eyes.”Well, I would love to stay and help but I've actually got a case to cover...”  
“Oh come on Don, otherwise I will have to make my marriage awkward when I force Danny to ask Mac for help.” Their eyes were locked as a power struggled ensued.  
“Have you cross referenced cases in over states?” He offered, before turning to leave. “I just think that this guy clearly has mastered his skills at some point in the past.” And then disappeared into the lab in search of the head CSI.

\---

After months of watching Danny and Lindsay working, Mac had resigned himself to waiting for them to ask for his help. Instead, he stared at the open case folder on his desk, this new case involved the murder of a lady who was found wearing some sort elaborate lingerie, with claw like scratch marks all over her body. The cause of death was still undetermined. If only he could find out her identity or maybe where she brought her clothes. That would lead to an identification.

Leaning back, he tried to clear his mind, but instead found himself glancing at the clock. Christine would be on her way to the lab in an hour. He smiled to himself and then went back to trying to focus on the case and evidence before him.  
“Sheldon, have you got the blood work back?” The lead detective asked upon the entry of the doctor turned crime scene investigator.  
“Tox screen shows high levels of Flunitrazepam in her system.” The doctor stated.  
“Rohypnol...”  
“The date rape drug?” The homicide detective frowned as he entered the room. “but there weren't any signs of rape?” Mac shook his head, staring at the crime scene photos harder.  
“Maybe someone tried but when she struggled they ended up killing her instead...”  
“Or maybe they struggled with that lingerie, I mean feathers?” Sheldon shook his head, looking confused at it.  
“Other than the high level of rohypnol, was there any of drugs in her system?” The lead CSI asked, only to be answered with a shake of the doctor's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they find the evidence they need to solve the case?  
> Who is next in the serial case?  
> Will the causes of deaths be found?  
> FIND OUT NEXT TIME! //shot


	3. More Information

Mac smiled as the blond haired woman appeared outside the glass walled room, she waved glancing at his table, as if to check the amount of work he had left to do before they could get out. Christine Whitney sighed heavily when she realised that her fiancé still had at least half an hour's work left. Shaking his head, the dark haired man turned back towards the work, he had hoped he would've have been done at this point. Instead, he resumed collecting particulates.

\---

Leaning against the lab table, Don watched Danny pace.   
“The Las Vegas crime lab said the lead on their case would be here already!” Taking off his glasses and cleaning them for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes, he continued to pace.

“I'm sure he's on this way.” Flack shook his head, he knew how frustrating it can be waiting for someone who was key to making advances in a case.  
“Excuse me?” A voice came from the doorway, the accent was a strange mixture of British and New Yorker. “Are you Detective Messer?” The woman sounded concerned by Danny's clear distress. Turning, both men stared at the woman before them. Dark brown waves of hair cascaded down past her shoulders, her skin was tanned and her emerald green eyes appeared to sparkle as she observed the two men. Glancing at her clothing, a smile crept across the homicide detective's face as he noted her cropped Rangers jersey which showed her flat stomach, pale jeans complimented the look.

“Yes, I'm Detective Messer, and you are?” Danny look confused now, if not a little annoyed.  
“Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Shaun...Uh...Detective Shauna Anderson. I was told you would be expecting me?” A slight frown appeared on her lips, she glanced at the Homicide detective and raised an eyebrow.   
“I-I'm Detective Don Flack.” Standing and seeming to recover from the shock of the woman's sudden appearance, Don extended his hand as his clear blue eyes met her green ones. “It's a pleasure to meet a follow Rangers fan.” His smile now showing a set perfect white teeth.  
Looking down at her top as she took the offered hand, Shaun seemed to remember what she was wearing. “Huh?...Oh, I forgot I was wearing this...Sorry, I got the call when I was going to watch a training session.” She shrugged, but a slight blush had crept over her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she released his hand and turned back to Detective Messer. “So, I hear you have the Flavour of the month killer in your city?” Seeing the confusion on both of the New York detectives' faces, she bit her lip. “I was told you had three bodies? Am I right in saying the first victim, who was found at the end of June was a pretty brunette?” Both detectives frowned and nodded. “The second victim was a red head, and found at the end of July?” Their frowns deepened as she carried on. “And the third was of Asian descent and you have only recently found her, or rather parts of her?”  
“How did you know that?” Looking stunned, Danny glance at his notes on the case, although he didn't like the name that had been given to this serial killer, he could clearly understand how he had gotten the name.

“This unsub was in Vegas for ten months, we noted that he never went for the same type. Each month there was something that stood out about the victims.” Running a hand through her hair, she continued. “This month it will be a dark haired woman.”  
“So, you could be a potential target?” Danny raised his eyebrow at her, he wanted to see whether she was making this up.  
“Well... I would have been, although he knows who I am...” She frowned, looking down at her feet. “We were really close to catching him, but well, he booby-trapped the warehouse he was using as a base. Then fled to here, narrowly escaping capture.”  
The male detectives' eyes met.

\---

“Finally, we manage to tear you away from all that work! You do know that you are more of a workaholic than anyone I have ever met?” Christine couldn't help but laugh as she teased her soon to be husband. “Will we even be able to have a proper honeymoon?” She added, looking concerned.  
Mac caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye which made his head turn. “I think we might just get the time to have a honeymoon.” The corners of his lips turned up into a smile, as instead of continuing to the exit he turned into another glass walled room. The blond followed him, frowning as she tried to decipher what had peaked his curiosity.

“Mac, I meant to consult with you, but I got the lead on Las Vegas' team with this case. She's given us a lot of insight-” Danny was cut off by the head CSI.  
“She also has a wonderful singing voice.” Mac tried to keep a straight face, as he stared at the brunette.   
“Yeah, well, I wouldn't be where I am today if Mackenna hadn't convinced me to continue with forensics.” She shrugged, blushing again, meeting the eyes of the blond. “You must be Mac's fiancée? I'm Shaun, Mac managed to convince me to carry on with crime scenes ten years ago..” The second part of her introduction seemed to be a way of clarifying her relationship with the head CSI to everyone in the room.  
“Yes, I'm Christine, and he never told me about that?” She stared meaningfully at her fiancé. He looked uncomfortable now. Changing the subject immediately, Mac turned back towards the newcomer.  
“How long do you think you will be working with us?”  
“Oh well, I was only supposed to be in New York for a month, visiting my brother. But if I get the okay from Dwayne...I suppose I could stay as long as you want me?” She looked unsure, shifting her weight from side to side.

\---

As the hours ticked by, the new detective had brought more information to light, such as how the killer only killed in the second half of the month.   
"The unsub also appears to keep his victim for at least a week, spending a few days dismembering the body, although it has never been proven whether the victim is dead before dismemberment takes place." She almost shivered at the thought of being cut up whilst still being alive and conscious.  
"All this information leads to the fact that this guy needs absolute isolation." Detective Flack stated, meeting the eyes of Detective Messer.  
"Well, there aren't a lot of completely isolated places here in New York?" 

The woman glanced at the clock, realising that is was ten o'clock, she didn't realise that going over the details would take this long, having waved Mac and Christine off at six they had continued trying to gather all the information they all had. Biting her lip, she left the other two detectives going over the new information and made a quick phone call. 

Don glanced up, noticing that the brunette had left the room, he offered coffee to Danny and exited. Catching the one sided conversation the new detective was having.  
"I'm sorry, Luke, I didn't realise what time it was-" She was playing with a strand of hair and staring out at the city skyline, seemingly unaware of the fact she was not alone.  
"Okay, I'll be back soon...I'm really sorry." Sighing heavily, she rested her forehead on the glance. "Thank you, yes, well... What are annoying little sisters for?" Don could see her smile. Stepping away as quietly as he had appeared, he continued to grab the coffee, he realised he wouldn't need to bring Shaun one as she would be heading home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a way longer chapter...Which introduces a new character!
> 
> Concept drawing of what Shaun looks like http://pre06.deviantart.net/b8d3/th/pre/f/2015/225/f/2/shaun_by_amelie_the_pixie-d95jygx.png
> 
> Will they find out who the next target is before it is too late? Will Mac and Christine get their honeymoon? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	4. A victim's cry

Having spent the last two weeks working hard, they were getting bored and decided that they deserved a reward. Staring out at the grey sky, their mood darkening as it always did in September, and like always they wanted a dark haired victim, one who's hair was almost as black as their heart. Staring out of the window, they saw her...She was perfect. Excusing themselves, they began to follow her. Wishing that they had brought the proper transport, they wondered if maybe they could trick this woman into coming home with them. 

She tripped, it appeared that she had gotten her heel trapped in one of the many subway grates. Smirking, they stepped forward grabbing her elbow.   
“I'm sorry, are you okay?” They asked, amused at how concerned they managed to sound. The woman nodded, a slow smile appeared on her face, clearly feeling safe in their presence.  
“Yes, I'm Irene.” She raised an eyebrow, a clear sign she was intrigued by them and wanted to know their name.  
“What a beautiful name.” They bit their lip, never had they told any of their toys their name, it was a countermeasure. Sucking in air, they broke their rule. “You can call me Rory.” 

***

Thinking back to that day, they smirked as they turned to the very same dark haired beauty who sat chained to the wooden chair. Blood trickled down her forehead. Tears ran down her face, she was gagged but the pleading look in her eyes, almost made them regret their actions...Almost.   
“Today, our playtime must come to an end, but now the real fun begins..” Their smirk widened. “But of course I mean the fun for me.” They leant close to her. “But why so soon? I hear you ask, because I am leaving this fine city for a while...But don't worry, I will be back” They laughed coldly.

Taking out their tool kit, they smirked as they tested the sharpness, then turning back to the beauty in front of them. “Now, you...Irene...” Their voice caressed her name. “have a choice...Toes or Fingers first?” Horror filled the woman's eyes as she shook her head briskly, praying for a saviour to appear. As her first joints were cut, she realised no saviour was coming.

Whilst the cutting continued, the puddle of blood grew, mixing with the tears which dripped from Irene's face, she had long since given up hope, instead crying silently whilst attempting to endure the pain ricocheting throughout her body. Her prayers for a saviour had transformed into prayers for death. Each time she slipped into the blackness, she gave thanks to the gods in above, only to be pulled back into the nightmare which was her final hours. They hated to admit it, but the reality was that they admire how much pain Irene had managed to take, but that didn't last once she slipped away and couldn't be roused again.

Once they had dismantled Irene, the task changed, they knew that the New York Police Department were searching for them, and this time they had an extra gift to give. Smirking at the tape recorded which hadn't recorded them, but had caught the screams of their plaything.

***

Walking towards his home, Mac sighed deeply, he knew there wasn't going to be any leads for a while, as with all the other bodies they had yet to find a body. He had been watching the other CSIs attempting to find some way to stop these gruesome murders and they all knew it would be in the next couple of days that the new victim would be chosen.. Stopping, he wondered whether he should have brought home some food for his fiancée, maybe they could order take out. It was on the third step that he froze, Mac had noticed a box on his door step.

Climbing the last steps, he paused in front of it, wondering whether Christine had been expecting anything. Taking a closer look he realised there was no address or postage, only the words “Detective Taylor” marked the brown packing. Pondering for a second as to whether he should phone the lab, but deciding that he didn't want them to have to come out unless it was something serious. Reaching forward he pulled his sleeve down to limit the contamination, he slowly removed the lid, and found tissue paper. Biting his lip slowly, he pulled the paper back, gasping he stared down at the face of the latest victim. Irene Santiago. Blinking at the lifeless head, he noticed a tap recorder which had been placed in the box, taking it carefully out, he pressed the play button. 

“Please, no, don't...I have a family....please, don't. I won't tell anyone, please.... just let me go...” The pleas of the victim were punctuated with her screams and cries and she begged for her life. Finally, Mac phoned his team, wondering how he had ended up with this on his doorstep. Opening that door to his home, he called out for Christine.   
“Christine, do you know how this box got on our doorstep?” He asked, when no reply came, he frowned and looked around the apartment finding no sign of his soon to be wife. Mac dialled his fiancée, the ringing was coming from the kitchen, all Mac found was her phone and keys. That's when he realised something was horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me too long to finish this chapter... Sorry.... |D
> 
>  
> 
> But anywho!
> 
> Where is Christine? Why did the killer target Mac? Will the CSI's get to her in time? Or is it already too late? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


End file.
